Pokemon High School
by MarioKartmaster
Summary: This is going to be a redo of my 2nd fanfic and i hope you guys enjoy it YAOI! Rated M for later chapters
1. Prologue

**Hey Guys its me MKM and welcome to a story I have written. If you are a fan you probably know I've done this story before but I decided to scratch it and start over. The reason I'm doing so is because when reading over the chapters of the old story it felt like it was going way to fast! So I decided why not start over and fix the little bugs that were in the story such as the pace the storyline the background and more in-depth to the characters. So I feel I rambled on a little bit since I just exceeded 100 words for this Intro but with that I hope you enjoy the newer cleaner awesomer version of this story and I bid you a happy day as we go into the depths of Pokemon High School!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I awoke in the middle of the night from the sound of loud thunder outside my window. I guess I'm just nervous about my new school now that I'm in high school. To prepare us we get dorms, and what if I have roommates who don't like me. I can't think like that I need to stay positive but being severely bullied that's kinda hard for me. I looked over to see the time on my little Pikachu clock to see it was about 3 o'clock. I have about 4 hours until I'm required to get up so I best just go back to sleep and get as much of it as I can. I went back into my comfortable position and tighten my grip on my Piplup plushie my grandmother got me before she died and I slowly drifted off into my deep slumber.

_4 hours Later!_

I awoke to the infernal sound of the alarm clock beeping. I groaned as I proceeded to turn it off.

"As much as I love mornings I curse the day this device was ever invented" I thought angrily as I got out of bed and proceeded to the shower. I got in when the water was warm but not to hot for me and I started to cleanse myself. Cleaning my feathers can sometimes be a pain but you just have to deal with it. It didn't take long for me to make my light blue feathers perfect as I stepped out of the shower and looked at myself in the mirror

"Perfect" I thought happily as I walked out and opened my window to see the beautiful sky with the trees whistling from the breeze and the birds chirping

"It's a beautiful day out got to remember to come out after school ends today.

I turned around and looked at my suitcase currently on my desk. I went over my items to see if I have everything which consist of My Books,Wii,N64,3 controllers for each, some games, batteries, shampoo, body wash and my little plushie.

"Yep everything I need is here!" I smiled and zipped up the suitcase up and started making my way downstairs to the kitchen to see my parents.

"Good Morning Pip how did you sleep" My mother asked me as I sat down to the plate of Breakfast

"Very good Mother" I said as I started eating one of my favorite meals. Some waffles with sliced sitrus berries and a little bit of whipped cream.

"Mother its delicious as always" I said I always thank people it's the polite thing to do.

"Thank you Pip your so kind" My mother said as she washed her dishes

"So Pip do you have everything" My father asked me as I finished my light breakfast

"Yes father I checked this morning" I said as I showed him the suitcase

"Ok now remember Pip if you ever need anything just give us a call and were come and get you for what you need"

"Ok Mother" I said as I took my stuff and got ready to leave

"Bye Pip we'll miss you come back for Winter Break" My parents said as I smiled and waved my flipper

"I'll miss you too" I said as I closed the door and started walking down the pathway

"Well know turning back now" I thought as I walked along to high school

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Yea that's the prologue I think it was pretty good and I hope you guys like it to so thanks and I'll have a new chapter I promise on Sunday!**

**~MKM**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys welcome to the 1****st**** official chapter :D hope you like it :P**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I eventually made it to the school to see it was huge! There were 4 buildings. To the north was the building for classes. To the east and west were the dorms and the one in the back was the cafeteria. In the middle was a fountain with glistening water coming out as it reflected the sunlight.

"This is so cool" I thought as I walked up to get my schedule. There at the stand seemed to be a grumpy looking Machoke probably cause he got stuck with the job of handing out schedules. He didn't look to happy so I best make this quick.

"Name Shrimp" He yelled the deep voice with that tone frightened me as I uttered out my name

"P..P..Pip" I uttered as he turned away and looked through his files to see mine with my picture. He took the schedule from the folder and handed it to me which I thanked him and walk away quickly

I walked off to the west building which was the male dormitory. I looked at my schedule to see that I had the following classes

1st Period Math

2nd Period English

3rd Period Training

4th Period Home Ec.

5th Period Survival

My classes were good I liked them all some more then others but I was fine. I walked into the building and glanced at the sign and then my schedule.

"Ok so room 364 is on Floor 3" I said as I walked to the elevator

Now normally I would take stairs but decided on the elevator this time because this suitcase is kind of heavy. I made my way towards the elevator and pressed the button. A little time after I pressed the button I saw the door open and waited for all the pokemon to get out before I stepped in and pressed the button labeled with a 3 on the side of it. The ride up was a bit peaceful with the soft sound of music playing and the view of outside as I went up was amazing. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the little ding signaling that I have made it to my destination. I noticed that the carpet was a bright yellow color with pokeballs in a darker yellow color engraved into the carpet. I walked down what seemed like a never ending hallway and I finally arrived at my room. I slowly grasped the doorknob not knowing if my roommates would be inside and slowly open the door. I opened the door to see that no one was in the room and all the room had in it was a bunk bed, a single bed, a Tv, a desk, and then the kitchen with its stove and refrigerator. I set my stuff on the single bed hoping my 2 other roommates wouldn't mind the bunk bed and I took out my materials. I also decided to hook up my game consoles and place the games in the little cabinet near the Tv. As I looked over to the table I saw there was a note and 3 keys. I grabbed one and placed it into my pencil case as I opened up the note.

"_Dear new students we have provided you with your new room now if you burn things using the stove you are paying for new utensils also you can eat breakfast lunch and/or dinner in the Cafeteria. Also DON'T LOSE YOUR KEY! If you do you will have to wait for a new one to come to your room._

_Signed, Principle Lu _

I went over and placed my body wash and shampoo into the bathroom and decided to kill time by going outside and reading my book before class started. I made my way outside the building and into the courtyard to see people playing sports, talking to friends, or just walking around. I plopped next to a tree and started reading one of my favorite series of books. The Hunger Games. I was able to find the book at a yard sale for a very good price which I was grateful for. As I read the book I imagined the events from the book in my head completely unknowing of the 3 figures behind me.

"Well look who we have here fellas" A Quilava said as he snatched the book from my flippers.

"Give it back Ryan" I yelled as I jumped up to try and grab my book but it was to high up

"Why should I shrimp" Ryan asked as he tossed my book around

"Please Ryan" I said which made him smirk

"Fine take it!" Ryan said as he threw the book at my face knocking me down from the hit

"See you in class pipsqueak" Ryan said as he laughed and walked off with his 2 friends

I rubbed the spot the book hit me as I held back tears letting a couple fall from my eyes.

I soon heard the bell signaling the 5 minutes before classes start so I picked up my stuff and walked to the building to see my first class was the first door on the second floor. I quickly found the classroom and found the seat I was assigned to with the help of the seating chart on the board. I took notice of a few names that sat near me. To the left there was a new name I've never seen. It was short and sounded pretty as I read the name.

Eric.

I also noticed one more name that sat behind me

Ryan.

No this can't be happening this just can't be it can't be happening no no no no no. I soon was out of my trance of fear and anger when I looked over to the desk where Eric was sitting to see a Treecko sit down in the chair and look out the window in boredom. Can't blame him school is kinda boring. But he is pretty cute if I do say so myself. I was completely unaware of the person behind me.

"Oh how lucky am I. I sit right next to my best bud pipsqueak." Ryan said obnoxiously loud. I Ignored him not wanting to talk to him after the book incident.

"So do you like books in your face?" Ryan asked as I paid no attention to him what so ever

"Oh ok silent treatment huh" He said before slamming his paws on my desk making me jump in shock

"Look shrimp I'm going to make this the worst year of your life" Ryan said as he threw my books on the floor and walked to his seat behind me

I looked down and picked up my books before noticing in the corner of my eye that Eric was just staring at me with a worried look or something of the sort. I just decided I was imagining things and put my stuff back into the desk before I looked at him before he frantically turned his head back to the window. I sighed as the bell rang and the teacher walked into the classroom

_After 1__st__ Period_

The bell rang signifying the end of class. Class wasn't the greatest as I was constantly bother by Ryan when trying to work then I got occasional glances from Eric which threw me off alittle. I just pick up my stuff and left for English which that class nothing really happen. The bell rang stating its time for the 3rd Period which I had Training in the gym. I arrived to see a couple students including Ryan but then I saw 2 figures walk in. Eric was talking to a charmander as they walked by me and sat not to far from me. I saw that the teacher was also the machoke that handed out the schedules to the new students.

"ok babies we are going to start with 20 pushes ups lets GO!" The Machoke screamed as I put my head down. This is not going to be fun.

_After School_

I was done I was tired I wanted to make some dinner and go to sleep. It's been a long day and I'm really in the mood to do much of anything else today. I thought to myself as I was walking up the stairs.

I approached my room and open the door with my key to see no one was still home. I placed my stuff on my bed and proceeded to the kitchen to make up some grub. I saw some pasta with some berries in the fridge so I grabbed it and turn on the stove. I placed a pan on top of the stove and let it boil. As I did that I was cutting up the berries in a huge pot for a good fruit salad cause I'm feeding 3 mouths not one so I have to cook a bigger portion of the two. As I finished up the fruit I had placed the pasta in occasionally stirring it every once in awhile. I had placed butter and some garlic powder in a little bin as I dried the water from the pasta and quickly added the butter. I stirred it and made sure the butter was no longer visible and added a bit of parmesan cheese to the pasta. I had to admit it smelled pretty good. I then heard the doorknob turn and the door open. I turned around to see 2 familiar figures. One was the charmander from Training class and the other was…

Eric.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So that's the chapter :D pretty long but I had fun writing it trying to upload a new chapter at least once every week. SO plz be patient. Anyway please Review and favorite the story if your enjoying it so far I would highly appreciate it because I spend my free time writing this in hopes of getting some sort of feedback from the readers end. But anyway have a great day and stay fierce!**

**~MKM **


	3. Chapter 2

I could feel the fear rising in me as Eric and I just stared at each other, not wanting to make a sound or a movement just locked eyes. Both of us lost in trance completely that we had forgotten about the other soul in the room. "What's going to happen when I say something stupid, he's going to think I'm so dumb" I thought to myself before feeling a tap on my shoulder

"Hey did you make this" I turned around as I stared into the speakers eyes.

"Oh sorry I never introduced myself I'm Flare and over there is my brother Eric but he's really shy so he doesn't talk much" Flare told me, as I smiled. "That's alright I'm the same in class but anyway my name is Pip it's nice to meet you." I said, with the biggest smile on my face.

I decided to try and get to know Eric I mean just because I have a small crush on him doesn't mean we can't talk to each other and be friends? Right? Ugh whatever let's just try this. I grabbed a bowl and put some pasta in it to see if Eric wanted any dinner? I turned around to see Eric in a comfortable position on his bed as he had his eyes closed. He looked so calm and happy even though he wasn't smiling. I took a deep breath as I walked over. I didn't know if he wanted to be disturbed but you can't ever go to bed on an empty stomach.

"Hey Eric?" I asked, as he shot his right eye at me

"I was just wondering if you wanted to have some dinner before you went to bed."

He looked like he was going to say something but didn't and took the plate from my hands, As I was about to walk away I felt that I heard him utter a very soft "Thanks". I just smiled and walked to bed and settled in for a good night sleep.

I woke the next morning feeling a bit happier than usual. I looked over to my left to see Flare and Eric sleeping but my gaze just fell upon Eric. He was wrapped up in a little ball under his blanket with a little bit of a light snore. It was downright adorable. I could even say that I found myself drooling abit. I quickly got out of my trance when I noticed the time on the clock. In big red numbers it read 6:30. Meaning it was about to…..

*_**BEEP* BEEP*BEEP***_

Flare and Eric both woke up rather groggily but Flare was the only one to make a sound

"5 more minutes" Flare whined before Eric started talking to him rather softly so I couldn't hear.

"Ok fine just let me just sleep for 5 more minutes and I promise I'll get up" Flare sighed and put his head back on his pillow

"Is he always like that?" I asked rather confused by the whole predicament. But once again I got no reply just Eric's signature nod. I couldn't help but start to sob a bit, before running into the bathroom. I didn't want these guys to look at me and see the weakling mostly everyone else sees.

I took a quick shower and as soon as I open the door to exit I was greeted by Eric just staring at me.

"Um…Hi" I said as I started to move around him but he kept staring and following me.

"Were you crying before your shower?" Eric asked, his voice was so amazing to finally hear I mean it sounds so calming and luxurious that I start blushing

"No I wasn't! ...heh heh why do you ask?" I asked trying not to look at him to show I'm lying and blushing

"I been observing you I can tell your lying to me Pip" Eric sais which makes me freeze

"You've been watching me?" I ask, as I turn around to see his face (If your wondering Flare is in the shower)

"Yea I do that with everyone I meet I do it to learn about you and I got to learn you without even saying anything" Eric stated which got me even more confused

"Fine then if you know me now tell me what I already know about myself" I state rather annoyed that he thinks he knows me already

"Your name is Pip Williams, your 16, you like to cook, clean and play video games, your favorite season is Winter cause you like the snow, your parents love you so very much and that your gay." Eric stated, I was surprised till he reach that last reason which startled me and caught me off guard.

"You….You guessed…y-yo-you" Is all I could get out before I started bursting into tears and rocketed under my blanket

"Pip are you ok? I'm sorry if I came off as rude please don't cry" Eric said, his voice had so much hurt in it as he patted me under the covers

"No one should have none that I hate when people know then they start to hate me because they think I'm so weird and disgusting and I have a disease because its not the way Arceus made us to be!" I said, my voice was so muffled and disturbing that I just shut up and continued bawling on my pillow

"Pip I'm sorry really I am, Flare and I aren't going to abandon you I promise" Eric said, before shocking me yet again by kissing me through the sheets.

I rose up and shot myself into a hug with Eric which seemed to startle him at first. After awhile he loosened up probably cause hes not use to such close contact but hugged me back anyway. I felt like forever till we let go and just stared into each other's again. He closed the gap between us and connected his muzzle to my beak. I was completely shocked at first but then kissed back as it being my first kiss. When we stopped for air we just stared again and blushed completely unaware of anything else but eachother

"ERIC PIP" Flare shouted glaring at the 2 of us

"WE HAVE TO GO" He shouted again as we all finish getting ready

Once we disbanded with Flare me and Eric walked to class together but we didn't look or say anything to each other the rest of the walk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**SO how was it I know this took forever but I'm back :D anyway I only have 1 review x.x but at least I know someone is reading my story **** thank you. Hope you like the chapter took 3 days to make**

**-MKM (Peach) **


End file.
